


There is no giving up, no surrender…

by Paradigmenwechsel



Series: Kreatief - Low creativity [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, M/M, Multi, intended indicated sexual torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: The Winchesters have always been great in personal sacrifices… but where is the limit to that?With Dean being a Demon and lives at stake with no cure in sight…, Sam had made a decision a long time ago. One he can not give up on anymore, no matter the consequences and pain…





	There is no giving up, no surrender…

**Author's Note:**

> Just another shorty, with a bit darker path this time…, while i still wait for my muse to return from Vacation. ^^)
> 
> NO Beta no native… happy distraction…

There is no giving up, no surrender… SPN FF

 

„I know you are exhausted, there is no need in acting differently…“  
The black eyes roamed over that naked body on the ground, barely moving anymore.  
“I can feel your blood slowing down in your veins and the air, you are not getting enough of right now…, moving in your lungs” The deep voice went one, calmly and controlled as Dean walked around his prey, the heavy working boots echoing in their dungeon.

Dean liked the “Disease”. The dark blond, former Hunter had made that very clear by now and even though it was irrational and probably completely stupid, nothing his Brother would ever have agreed on as well, Sam didn’t want, couldn’t give up this little spark of hope he was clinging to as the last existing life line of his.

Sam wanted Dean back, the old Dean the grumpy, controlling a-hole he could be…  
The one who could be pissed for months but would no matter what risk his own life to protect and safe anyone he considered worthy, which often happened to be almost every one even though he was constantly saying otherwise.  
Sam wanted the guy back who had frowned and complained at him but still grabbed him in a big bear hug as they had been still young.  
The one who had looked after/for him when their Father hadn’t, Sam wanted that back.  
And he would try, till his last breath on this earth and even after…, he thought, his head almost bursting from the pain of being slammed into the ground.  
At some point he would have developed a concussion anyways, Sam thought even a bit amused about the amount of times he had been hit on his neck or/and head before.  
It was ironic that it would be Dean causing the real damage after all.  
The tall Hunter chuckled slightly, trying to keep his eyes open and not to move his exhausted Body all too much.

He knew by now that the Demon wasn’t satisfied yet, that he wasn’t ready with him.  
Sam started shivering from the cold concrete ground and the metal cuffs and chains holding his arms and legs.  
…while the Creature of Hell, his beloved Brother, was still circling him in this threatening, calm way of his.

“I was wondering, have you always been that…” Dean kicked the other man’s leg, gesturing in the air. “…that obedient, and weak…??!”  
“…Would I have known Sammy, we could have done this way sooner…” The Demon smiled.

“You know I wanted to kill you! Get you out of my sight. This pathetic, wimp existence of yours with your constant moral concerns and objections…”  
“It took me a while but I do see now how prosperous and freeing it can be to not have a bright Souls burden. I bet you can remember your time experiencing that, still… And I bet you feel guilty about it, still…”

Dean squatted down next to his younger Brothers head, gently stroking the messy, sticky hair and ignoring the slight jump his touch caused.  
“Shhh sh… Baby boy… no need to worry, I have considered otherwise as you should have realised by now.”  
“I will not kill you…” Dean smiled an emotionless smile, grabbing more tightly and pulling on that dark mass between his fingers dragging Sam’s head to turn into his direction.

“…not that easily…” Dean smiled once more, pushing the humans head back to the ground and straighten up again.  
“For now though I fear you will have to deal with yourself for a while. Preparations are waiting. But don’t worry, I will take care of you afterwards…, trying something very new”  
The Demon finally, slowly walked off, leaving Sam in his bloody, exhausted and hypothermic state behind..., only to get up and into the mood for later…

\----------

“Sam…!”  
The cool hands were on the Human hunter the moment that Bookshelf closed behind Dean.

“Sam…”  
The deep voice called in a whispered tone, worried and concerned as the Angel already checked the newly given injuries from the rape and torture.  
“Sam please, we need to stop this…”  
The Angel begged still healing what could be done without being to obvious to the Demon who of course had already become suspicious at the long resistance of his prisoner.

“NO!” Sam coughed in his last reserves.  
“We can’t…. Cass you …promised me…” The wrenched Hunter begged desperately.  
“You look …for…cure… I keep him…at the Bunker…” Sam huffed out, grimacing as the Angel reconnected some bones and muscles.  
“please…” Sam whispered, staring into these deep blue eyes, pleading, hoping…  
“It’s been three years…” Castiel stated subdued and apologetic.  
“please…” Sam repeated, ignoring the celestial’s information completely.  
And finally, with a sad look, the Angel nodded rarely visible before he touched the Humans forehead giving him something more.  
He numbed a few of the younger Winchesters nerves, and widened some parts of his body, relaxing some of the sore and used muscles.  
There wasn’t much more he could do as long as Sam couldn’t give up on his long gone Brother, and as long as he wouldn’t listen to the already horrible truth.  
“thank…you.” Sam tried a smile as his pain slowly faded and the cold got exchanged by a comforting warmth.  
Castiel cupped the Humans cheek, allowing the exhausted man to lean on for just a second, before he tentatively kissed the younger Winchesters forehead, a sad look on his face as he once more vanished to hide in another realm of existence to stay by Sam’s side,…  
and,…if needed, he would do so for Eternity…

End…


End file.
